


Come Play With Me

by lola381pce



Series: Clint/Coulson Kinksize [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But That's Another Story..., Come Marking, Comeplay, Coming Over The Bad Ass Agent of SHIELD Was An All Time Fantasy of the World's Greatest Marksman, Edgeplay, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: Clint looked down at Phil, his jaw dropping open. Coming over the Badass Agent of SHIELD, marking him with his come, was an all-time fantasy of the World's Greatest Marksman.But that’s another story...





	Come Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeneficialAddiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneficialAddiction/gifts), [Nonnica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonnica/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Struggler's Knot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268122) by [lola381pce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce). 



> And here it is, that other story. I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> To BeneficialAddiction and Nonnica especially... your wish is my command!

“Shit, Phil! Don’t tease me like that.”

“Not teasing.”

Phil’s breathing was gradually returning to normal, his heart rate to a more sedate pace, but he couldn’t quite form coherent sentences yet. It would take a little longer for his brain to function beyond the basic needs. However, he could at least make his desire known. 

“Come on me, Clint. Please.”

Still not quite believing what Phil had requested, Clint gazed down at him. He looked gorgeous spread-eagle and bound to the bed, sweat glistening on his fevered skin, his come cooling on his stomach. He sounded exhausted but elated too… and maybe a little determined. At that moment, Clint decided who was he to deny not only Phil’s wish but a fantasy of his own that he’d secretly harboured for more years than he cared to dwell on. His cock throbbed at the thought of having the chance to finally realise it.

He slowly pulled off his t-shirt dropping it on the floor while Phil watched, a filthy grin spreading across his face as Clint revealed a well-muscled torso. He smiled back at Phil and leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips. 

“Fuck! I love you, Phil Coulson,” he said softly before tackling his boots and socks.

“M’too.” he murmured back happily. This would be a perfect end to a perfect scene.

Eyes on Phil’s, his intense gaze tethering him to the bed every bit as much as the ropes, Clint unfastened his pants, teasing down the zipper, opening the ends wide enough to let them slide over his lean hips. Phil’s eyes widened as Clint dragged them down to free his cock, hard and glistening with pre-come, and started to stroke himself.

“Yeah,” whispered Phil, mesmerised by Clint’s strong fingers wrapped around his own dick. They'd looked good on  _ his _ cock but on Clint’s... fucking gorgeous! The way his hand moved smoothly along the dark purple of his swollen shaft had Phil biting his lip and straining helplessly at the cords.

“You like this, soldier?” Clint asked in a rough voice that made Phil shiver. Phil could only nod.

Not taking his eyes off him, Clint released his dick and removed his pants in one graceful motion then climbed onto the bed straddling Phil’s thighs. Unsurprisingly he’d gone commando for tonight's activities.

Once settled, he added a squirt of lube to his palm and took himself in hand again, sliding up and down his shaft in long, unhurried strokes. He’d almost come when Phil had climaxed moments earlier so he knew it wouldn’t take much for him to follow him over the precipice. A few pumps and twists near the head and it was his turn to feel the familiar beginnings of an orgasm build in his balls and the pit of his stomach. 

But it was too soon. Too early for him to come just yet. He wanted to enjoy it just a little longer. For Phil to enjoy it along with him. He removed his hand and sat back on his heels hovering on that sweet spot where the orgasm was so close he could almost taste it. He inhaled a deep, steadying breath to take the edge off while the pre-come drooled in a thin trail over the edge of his leaking slit onto Phil’s thighs.

“Jesus, Clint,” he moaned craning his neck to watch the sticky drips trickle onto his skin. His own cock twitched against his thigh trying valiantly to rise again.

“You enjoying the show, soldier?” Clint murmured seductively, trailing the fingers of his left hand across his belly up to his chest where they circled around his tiny, pert nipple before pinching it hard enough to make him grunt. His other hand cupped his balls, hairless and full, and tugged roughly at his sac wrenching another low groan from his throat.

Phil’s lips parted as he watched, his breath coming in shallow gasps. His tongue darted out to moisten them before he rasped, “Yes. God, yes.” 

Clint gave him a slow, lazy smile while his left hand dropped back to his cock stripping his shaft in short, quick strokes while his right continued to fondle his balls. 

He squeezed and rubbed himself hard, almost cruelly, thrusting up into his fist until he finally gave in allowing himself to come groaning through clenched teeth, chest heaving as he fought to pull air into his lungs. Watching the thick white drops splatter onto Phil’s stomach and chest, Clint vaguely became aware their come was mixing together and he took pleasure in that before he lost all conscious thought, his hand finally stilling on his spent cock.

Phil moaned, as the warm come landed on his skin painting his torso. It felt... good. So fucking good. He could do nothing but stare, transfixed while Clint shuddered and shook and then slumped forward, his body still jerking with the aftershocks.

Slowly, Clint raised his head to smile at Phil, with neither mischief or devilment, but with complete and utter love. 

“You really do look pretty covered in my come,” he whispered in awe. He felt exhausted but amazing like he was floating. Sex was always good with Phil… fuck no, it was great… but this? He had no words.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed the first instalment of Clint/Coulson Kinksize, 'Struggler's Knot'. Your kudos and comments are very much appreciated. 
> 
> And to those who have left prompts on my tumblr account, a great big wow and thank you! They are now on the list of kinks and fantasies.


End file.
